Haruhi Mini Fics!
by shanejayell
Summary: Two of the more INTERESTING members of the SOS brigade form a unlikely partnership. Also, Voice Actor confusion!
1. Partners

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Partners?!

Calmly Yuki Nagato turned the page of her book, the almost purple-grey haired young woman's glasses gleaming in the sunlight as she read. "So," she said in her usual calm manner, not looking up from the pages, "why did you tell me that you're a time traveler?"

"I... well..." Mikuru Asahina blushed, the light reddish-brown haired girl sitting at the table nearby in the SOS club headquarters, dressed up in her maid's outfit. Not that she wanted to be a maid, but Haruhi Suzumiya had insisted she should wear it, and what Haruhi wanted she usually got.

Take this classroom for instance. Formerly belonging to the book club Haruhi had taken it over by sheer force of her will, much as she did everything in her life. Her new "SOS" club grew based on her abducting certain classmates, she even got them a computer via force of pure self-confidence. It was all quite impressive to see, if a bit scary.

"Yes?" Yuki asked, her school uniform as neat as always.

"I was hoping we could help each other out," Mikuru shyly confessed.

Yuki actually looked up from her book at her, the young woman sitting in a folding chair beside the window so that the sunlight would illuminate her book. "How so?" she asked Mikuru in a flat tone of voice.

"Because I'm a traveler, I know what you are too..." Mikuru said timidly.

"Yes?" Light glinted off Yuki's glasses as she closed her book, gently setting it on the ledge by the window.

Mikuru gulped nervously as she revealed, "A Data Life form, a human purpose interface sent to observe Suzumiya-san."

"Correct," Yuki nodded, clearly unbothered by the fact that Mikuru knew about her. Her head tilted to the side, "How can you help me, exactly?"

"You... well," Mikuru hesitated.

"Continue," Yuki prompted her.

"You don't really act very human," Mikuru burst out.

"And that's a problem?" Yuki asked her, only looking mildly curious.

"Even Suzumiya-san will notice something is going on," Mikuru said to her urgently, "unless we try to conceal your alien-ness."

Calmly Yuki asked her, "And how often have you nearly blurted out that you're a time traveler?"

"Well," Mikuru blushed.

In fact Mikuru had very nearly blurted out pieces of important information several times, in addition to revealing her secret identity to Kyon. There was something about the dour brown haired boy that inspired trust, and his steady efforts to keep Haruhi from causing too much trouble were appreciated by all. Even worse, Mikuru had starred in a home made film directed by Haruhi, featuring her as a time travelling combat waitress, of all things. It was going to take her YEARS to live that down.

'At least as a time traveler I have time,' Mikuru sighed.

"Perhaps," Yuki said after a moment's consideration of her orders and responsibilities, "we can help each other."

"Eh?" Mikuru asked.

"You obviously need some assistance in keeping it a secret that you are a time traveler," Yuki said to her calmly, "and you are correct that it's possible Haruhi might deduce my alien nature due to my behavior."

"So...?" Mikuru leaned forward.

"I will assist you in return for your help," Yuki agreed.

Mikuru gave a relieved sigh, slumping back in her seat as she said, "I'm so glad!"

"Kyon," Yuki said after a moment.

"We're just friends," the formerly relaxed Mikuru blurted out, sitting up in her seat and blushing brightly.

Yuki actually looked amused at that reaction as she said, "I was wondering if we should get him involved, too."

"Oh," the still fiercely blushing Mikuru said, "no, I don't think so. He's too close to Haruhi, in a way."

"Is this a time traveler's prediction, then?" Yuki asked calmly, giving Mikuru a long, considering look..

"Oh, no, I'm not allowed to," Mikuru shook her head before muttering, "bad enough my future self appeared to give Kyon a hint."

"Hmm?" Yuki looked curious.

"Nothing, nothing," Mikuru said quickly.

"So," Yuki got up from her chair and reached up to adjust her glasses, "appearing human. How will this work?"

Mikuru got up from her own chair as she said, "Well, take lunch for instance. You always eat in here alone?"

"I don't eat lunch," Yuki said flatly in reply, "as a data entity I have no need for physical nourishment."

"But other students do," Mikuru said earnestly, "and having lunch with other students is part of being in school."

"Really?" Yuki looked calmly blank.

"Really," Mikuru sighed, realizing this was going to be tougher than she thought.

End

Notes: This is a first draft, more or less, and will have more added to once I figure out which way to go with it. lol The series "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" is very cool, but the characters are giving me fits trying to write. So I'm posting this, then will go back to it later with more material.


	2. Voice Actor Confusion

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfiction, they all belong to the various companies that licence or create them.

Voice Actor Confusion

A Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction

"This is very, very strange," Lelouche Lamperouge frowned, his violet eyes thoughtful as he took in the room he had appeared in. It looked like someone's idea of a storage room. There was a computer, a area for preparing hot drinks, a lot of books and other items scattered around. Lelouche frowned as he tried to recall how he got there, but it was all a blank. All he really knew was he felt a odd sense of belonging, standing there.

Without warning the door crashed open, a tall figure dressed in red looming in the doorway. A rediculous looking hat perched on his head, the rim shading his face as a red trenchcoat swirled around him, Orange sunglasses gleamed as he looked around, his expression thoughtful. "I know you," he addressed Lelouche, "but how....?"

"And I you, Alucard," Lelouch frowned as he adjusted his black uniform with gold trim, "but why do I have the urge to call you Kyon?"

"I don't know," Alucard swept the room with his gaze, not mentioning his own urge to call him Koizumi.

"Chi!" a voice said as a woman emerged from behind the devider where cosplay outfits were stored. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, tilting her head at them curiously as she paced towards them, her only clothes a simple dress.

"Well, well," Alucard noted admiringly, looking her over and feeling a very uncharacteristic pang of guilt.

"Yuki?" Lelouche blinked, knowing it was her and yet, also wasn't.

"Chi," she agreed, nodding slightly. She sighed as she went to a chair and sat down, picking up a book.

"Oh," the club room bounced open again as a pretty, orange haired woman raced in, giving them a cheery smile, "Sorry I'm late!" Orihime Inoue looked around at them, blinking innocently, "I guess the members of the SOS Brigade are all here."

"SOS Brigade?" Alucard frowned, feeling another uncharacteristic pang of caring for this girl, too. "Mikuru?" he asked, frowning.

For a moment Orihime looked like she was struggling with herself then the tan and white clad girl answered, "That's classified."

Lelouche looked at Orihime thoughtfully, "So we're a SOS brigade, are we?" He began to smile, "Maybe I can use it's power to help me OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"

"Do you have to shout?" Alucard winced.

"Chi," she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry," Lelouche looked sheepish, "habit."

"I wonder," Alucard murmured thoughtfully as he looked around at the others, "who leads this SOS Brigade?"

Everyone looked at each other questioningly. Orihime looked confused, "I should know this... but I don't."

"Chi, chi Chi?" she shrugged helplessly.

"It has to be someone formidable," Lelouche mused, "like my sister Cornelia or the Emperor himself, to form such a group."

Alucard gave a decidedly wolfish smile, "I hope it's someone as delectable as Integra is. That is the kind of leader I could... sink my teeth into."

Orihime gave both men somewhat nervous looks. "I hope it's someone nice," she said mildly, "like Rukia or Ichigo."

Just then the door banged open, a short, blue haired girl striding in. "Yo!" Konata Izumi waved cheerfully as she added, "What'd I miss?"

"EHHH?!" both Alucard and Lelouche yelped as Chi looked on calmly and Orihime blinked in astonishment.

Konata smiled up at them, "What did you expect, Haruhi Suzumiya?"

End.... possibly.

Short mini fic, started out with the idea of replacing Kyon with Alucard, since they sound nearly EXACTLY alike. Then it occured to me it might be fun to do a few more voice actor switches and this 'spam fic' was born.

Konata Izumi as (Aya Hirano/Wendy Lee)

Alucard as Kyon (Crispin Freeman)

Lelouche Lamerouge as Isuki Koizumi (Johnny Bosch)

Chi as Yuki Nagato (Michelle Ruff)

Orihime Inoue as Mikuru Asahina (Stephanie Sheh)


End file.
